The present invention comprises a new Lavandula, botanically known as Lavandula stoechas, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LABZ0004’.
‘LABZ0004’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has numerous deep purple sterile large bracts, purple flowers, medium green foliage without greyish hue, a strong sized plant with a rounded, mounding habit, is early to flower and long flowering.
‘LABZ0004’ originated from a pollination made in 2008 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was the unpatented, proprietary plant designated ‘L7412-1’, with a purple-blue flower, compact habit, very strong growth, and starting to flower 3 weeks later when compared to ‘LABZ0004’.
The male parent of ‘LABZ0004’ is unknown.
The resultant seed was sown in January 2010 and grown outdoors in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. ‘LABZ0004’ was selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross on Jul. 24, 2010 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LABZ0004’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in April 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.